


The Lost Dog

by Aldinatch



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Aldinatch's Writing Prompt, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldinatch/pseuds/Aldinatch
Summary: Ok this is a writing prompt for anyone interested in the idea. Idk how else to get this out to you all. Please take a look it's a really fun idea!
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: The Lost Dog





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me if this isn't how you put out an idea for others but I legit don't have any other way to reach you wonderful writers. <3

Sesshomaru is lost in modern day Tokyo.

His last memory was fighting monks who managed to seal him within komainu statue. Much of the fight is hazy and he's unsure how they succeeded the impossible... During the present day it's broken by carelessness, releasing an angry and out of place demon Lord. 

He is without a home, title, swords and trapped in the form of a common dog! Desperate for answers or anything close to life before he seeks out anything familiar, finding a very familiar Miko...  
But how does he, the Lord of the West, ask a human for help when all he can do now is bark? Surely this isn't permanent? What cruel Kami is deriving joy from his misery? 

______________________________________________________

Alright there you have it. My idea. Please be gentle with it. 

It can be a simple fluff story but can easily get dark fast. Try not to get insanely dark. And this can happen anytime after Kagome returns home. Please message me when you post a one shot or chapter(s) and I will add it to this collection. You can change the title so long as this prompt is mentioned in the summary. 

So does Kagome take in the standoffish stray? What hardships does he endure? What kibble does he like? Will he regain his powers and return to his true self or live out the next decade as a mortal canine companion? I'm so excited to see what you talented authors come up with!!

I may write some as well but working as a hospice nurse keeps me far to busy to get into the writing mood. 

GOOD LUCK AND HAVE FUN! <3


	2. When it rains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not a good morning for some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I tried writing. Difficult enough to just read at work so constructive criticism is welcomed.

Rain came down in a fury. Lightning flashed dimly above the swollen clouds, thunder lulled slowly soon after.  
It had been storming slowly throughout the night. Water rushed down slopes and roads, stairways becoming like waterfalls in the dim light of early morning. There was few out this early, but many were already commuting to work in the awful downpour.

A screech of tires and ensuing crash of metal and glass startled the few pedestrians waiting for a nearby bus. Onlookers ran to help or gawk at the car rammed into a business.  
The driver slumped over, the office he'd plowed into a mess of ruined furniture and expensive artwork. A dog sprinted out between the legs of those trying to climb the rubble.

A trill of bird songs sang out from a cellphone. Listlessly a hand fumbled about the nightstand to find it, toppling a stack of books instead. "Daaah!!" cried Kagome as the books landed on the back of her head, waking her fully. 

Kagome wished she could say this was a rare occurrence but it was almost a weekly routine now. Her research included absurd amounts of reading, and usually followed her to bed. Shuffling papers and books back together she stood and walked them to the desk where they /should/ have been left at last night. Regardless it was time to get ready for work.

A shower and breakfast later she was out the door, rain coat on and umbrella ready. 

Lungs burned as did his nose and mouth as he gasped air, ears drummed with the rush of blood and rang loudly. Pushing forward as fast as possible and straight into the bumper of a car that grazed his right shoulder as it swerved aside. He could not hear the horn, nor the human who cursed him. His senses could only feel pain. Could only hear the roar of his frantic heart. Could only smell the blood seeping his white fur. 

Pain and confusion asulted his every being. He looked about wild eyed, strange block like buildings seemed to close in, caging him with their dull grey stone-like walls. Strange shiny barriers scattered yet organized in patterns he couldn't grasp, some he could see through and see humans everywhere.  
So many humans looking at him, watching as he tried and failed to stand. His right fore leg kept giving out causing him to stumble humiliating. A sharp pain hit him in the ribs and sent him sprawling out with a yelp. He laid in the filth and cold water, amber eyes struggling to focus on the ever grey sky. 

'What has happened to me?' he thought as his body failed him and he slipped into numb darkness. 

It was the sound of a car horn blowing that caused her to look over. It was the sight of a business man kicking a hunched over dog until it stopped moving. As per usual for Kagome she was already in between a situation she wasn't part of swinging her pastel yellow umbrella like a katana. She scolded the older man with such fury he could do nothing but duck back into his Benz and speed off.   
With a sigh of relief she turned to check if the poor creature was even alive. It was a dog, what kind she wasn't sure but it had white fur, mostly short but along the floppy ears, tail and legs it was longer. It's right shoulder had a bleed tear of a wound and looked mishappen. Kagome knew well enough it was broken.

"You poor thing, I'll get you help." Kagome spoke softly as she used her phone to find the nearest vet.


End file.
